


Mysticeti

by EMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, I gave Keith’s dad a name, M/M, Other tags to be added, Takes place while Keith and Krolia are on the space whales, Visions of the Future, Vld season 6, and his space dog, broganes, of course, razor’s edge should have been three episodes long tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMason/pseuds/EMason
Summary: While searching for the quintessence in the quantum abyss, both Keith and Krolia face the consequences of warped space time. Memories of their past come back to haunt them, and slivers of the future bring more questions than answers. As quintents turn to decapheebs, both mother and son face the harsh realities of their mission. However, as old wounds begin to heal, and visions bring upon hope for a better tomorrow, these two may find themselves better off then they were before.





	Mysticeti

**Author's Note:**

> A taste of what’s to come...

When Keith was nine years old his father made a promise. He told him that he’d take him somewhere special on his tenth birthday, anywhere his heart desired.

 

“ _You’re turning a decade old son, it’s an important day in a boy’s life. Just tell me where ya wanna go and I’ll make it happen_ ” he said those many years ago. If there was one thing that could be said about Keith’s father, was that he never broke a promise. It was one of the many things he admired about his dad, and a unique birthday wish was no different. Keith still remembers the conversation as clear as day, the look on his father’s face when he told him what he wanted.

 

Keith remembers the way his eyebrows perked up at his request, and how the small scar wiggled the brow as he chuckled. Back then, Houston Kogane thought he knew his son pretty well. He knew how Keith liked to stay up late watching the stars dance across the midnight sky, he knew how Keith liked to draw on any surface he could get his hands on, and he knew that the boy was a speed demon on the old hover board they fixed up together. However, one thing he did not know was his son’s love for things of the aquatic nature.

 

“ _Monterey? Isn’t that a cheese_ ” Houston questioned as he prepared his son breakfast. It was Labor Day weekend, Mr. Kogane had time off from working at the mechanics building at the local army base and Keith was off from school. Despite it being close to fall, the desert heat filled the humble home. Both father and son sat across from each other at the breakfast nook. Houston Kogane’s back turned to his son, with nine year old Keith fidgeting on the paint chipped stool. Keith’s fingers danced across the wood table, huffing in frustration at his Dad’s lame attempt at humor. Houston Kogane wiped away the bead of sweat on his forehead, despite living in the Mojave desert most of his life, he couldn’t stand the dry heat of Arizona. Keith didn’t mind the heat; when the temperature reached close to triple digits his father would make his special slurpees for breakfast. A mixture of orange juice, ice, and whatever fresh fruit they had available. As Houston mixed the concoction in the blender, Keith continued on with his birthday wish.

 

“ _Not Monterey Jack Dad, Monterey, California! One of the largest aquariums in the world are there! They have dolphins, and jellyfish, and hippos, and whales, and and-_ “

 

“ _Woah woah woah there boy, settle down now. I’m just surprised you didn’t want to see the local space museum. You love that place_ ” Houston replied as he poured two glasses of orange slush. “ _You know California is pretty far from here... lots of gas, hotels, long stretches of road through mountainous terrain..._ ” Keith reached out and grabbed his breakfast and drank it steadily as he thought of way to convince his father to go on the trip.

 

“ _Yeaaaaa but Dad I always wanted to see the ocean, with the endless miles of blue sea. I’ve been stuck in this dry dessert my whole life, and I want to start this next decade off right! Be somewhere I’ve never been before! See things I’ve never seen! Explore!_ ” Houston Kogane watched as his son rambled on about the benefits of broadening your horizons, and couldn’t help but think of how much this boy reminded him of his mother. The same fiery passion that was in her eyes reside in his now.

 

“ _Alright alright quit your yabbering. If that’s the place you want to go, I’ll make sure you get there kiddo..._ ” Keith beamed as he jumped across the kitchen table.

“ _I love you Dad!! You’re the best!!!_ ” Houston smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boy’s middle, his son’s excitement radiating off of him.

“ _I love you too kid..._ ”

 

Keith never made it to the ocean. It was the one promise his father broke, and he wouldn’t be around to make any others.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Season six nearly killed me. I might say it was my favorite season to date... almost. However, I wish there was more detail of the two years Keith and Krolia spent of the space whales... that’s where this fic comes in. Hope y’all enjoy what’s to come!


End file.
